Es liegt in unserer Familie
by Queen Jane
Summary: Eine Vegetarierin mit einer sehr düsteren Familie, einer starken schwarzmagischen Kraft und einer spitzen Zunge - wie wird sie sich in Hogwarts behaupten? Und welche Rolle spielt Snape?
1. Chapter 1

**Halli Hallo Hallöchen! Weil „Kleinigkeiten" gerade in die letzte Runde geht, ich gerade so gute Laune und vor kurzem diese verschollen geglaubte Geschichte wiedergefunden hab, wollte ich euch diesen „geistigen Erguss" nicht vorenthalten. „Es liegt in unserer Familie" ist die erste eigentliche FF, die ich je geschrieben habe und irgendwie will ich sie euch nicht vorenthalten.**

**Disclaimer: Nichts meins, alles J.K.R. ihrs. Ich leihe alle Figuren und geb sie zurück, wann ich es für richtig halte (*muhahahaha*). Und natürlich verdien ich mir keine goldene Nase mit dem, was hier in den nächsten Wochen folgen wird (wenn ihr wollt^^).**

**Ach ja, ein kleines Detail hab ich mir auch bei Charmed abgeguckt, aber mir dann – so wie ich es brauchte - zurechtgeschrieben.**

**Die Geschichte wird im späteren Verlauf auch an einen Film erinnern, dessen Titel ich allerdings vorläufig noch nicht nennen möchte, weil sonst das Überraschungsmoment kaputt geht.**

**So, das klingt jetzt alles total zusammen geklaut und darum möchte ich stolz verkünden, dass die Hauptfigur – Claire Diamond – meine ganz eigene Kreation ist. Hehe. Ich hoffe, ihr mögt sie (mir ist sie sehr ans Herz gewachsen …)**

**Und jetzt genug geplappert – mögen die Spiele beginnen (:**

**Eure Jane**

**Kapitel eins – Ankunft in Hogwarts**

Fünf Minuten steh ich jetzt schon in dieser Halle und fühle mich von Minute zu Minute mehr wie ein Fremdkörper. Tolle Idee, ausgerechnet im letzten Jahr die Schule zu wechseln. Und dann auch noch nach Hogwarts, wo all diese Berühmtheiten aus dem Kampf gegen Voldemort unterrichten oder unterrichtet werden. Ich glaube, das eine Mädchen, was mich anschaut, als wäre ich ein besonders interessantes Forschungsobjekt, ist Hermione Granger. Der rothaarige Typ, der sich an ihre Hand krallt, müsste demnach Ron Weasley sein. Hermione schaut ihn allerdings nicht begeistert an, würde ich auch nicht, wenn mir jemand meine Extremitäten abgequetscht.

Weiter kann ich sie nicht mehr angucken, weil Professor Dumbledore gerade meinen Namen aufgerufen hat. Ja, die Mitschüler sind _total neugierig, _wer denn die Neue ist. Wenn er mich fragt, warten die alle darauf, dass sich die Schüsseln vor ihnen füllen, aber naja. Ich kann mich täuschen.

„Begrüßt eure neue Mitschülerin Claire Diamond. Sie ist dieses Jahr von Frankreich nach Großbritannien gezogen. Vorher wurde sie auf Beauxbatons unterrichtet, von daher erwarte ich von jedem von euch, dass ihr geholfen wird, sich auf Hogwarts einzuleben!"

Wunderbar. Jetzt starrt mich zumindest die männliche Schülerhälfte an, als wäre ich Frischfleisch. Natürlich nur kurz, um sich dann wieder enttäuscht von mir abzuwenden. Tja Jungs, nicht alle von Beauxbatons sind Veelas! _Einleben_! Seine Rede über mich klingt, als wäre ich der letzte Idiot! Hallo?! Ich komm nicht von einem anderen Planeten, sondern aus Marseille! Wie auch immer, Dumbledore hält einen zerzausten Hut nach oben. Wundervoll, wer weiß, was ich mir hole, wenn ich den aufsetze. Warum überhaupt? Hat er glaube ich gerade erwähnt, hätte wohl zuhören sollen …

Er stopft das muffig riechende Ding über meine Ohren und dann flüstert auf einmal eine kleine, widerwärtig hohe Stimme in meinem Kopf: „Hm … Interessant! Du bist mutig, aber zugleich stolz - vor allem darauf, reinblütig zu sein und arrogant. Auf der anderen Seite würdest dein Leben für die geben, die dir etwas bedeuten. Hm … Starke Faszination für schwarze Magie… Außerdem merke ich überdurchschnittliche Weisheit und Klugheit an dir. Darum stecke ich dich nach … RAVENCLAW!"

Das muss eines dieser Häuser sein, von denen Madame Maxime erzählt hatte. Gut, ich bin also Ravenclaw. Ist das jetzt eher gut oder eher schlecht? Versuche mich, krampfhaft an ihre Worte zu erinnern, aber scheint alles in den Tiefen meines Hirns verloren gegangen zu sein. Der Tisch, der am lautesten klatscht, ist bestimmt der Ravenclaw-Tisch. Und tatsächlich, völlig freudig springt mir ein Zwerg entgegen. Hätte ihn fast umgerannt. Professor Flitwick, der Hauslehrer, der ganz aus dem Häuschen ist, dass ich in sein Haus sortiert wurde.

Er lotst mich zu einem Mädchen mit blonden, wirren Haaren, die lang über die Schultern hängen. An ihren Ohren hat sie Radieschen, ihre Kleidung sieht aus, als hätte sie einen Hippie verschluckt. Oder zwei. Riecht auch so. Aber sie lächelt versonnen. Irgendwie nicht ganz von dieser Welt, die Gute. Der Kerl gegenüber sieht mich an, als würde er mir jeden Moment die Kleider vom Leib reißen. HALLO! Ich bin keine VEELA! Du kannst deine Augen wieder einfahren!

„Du darfst es John nicht übel nehmen, er hatte schon lange keine Freundin mehr!", sagt das merkwürdige Mädchen plötzlich, als wäre es das Normalste von der Welt. Der Kerl gegenüber muss John sein, denn er bekommt rote Ohren und ein noch roteres Gesicht und geht. Cooles Mädel, muss schon sagen.

„Danke. Das sagen nicht viele!", sagt sie schon wieder. Kann sie meine Gedanken lesen? Gruslig, sollte mich demnächst woanders hinsetzen. Ob sie das jetzt gehört hat? Offensichtlich nicht, denn sie vergräbt ihren Kopf gerade in einem bunten Magazin. Modemagazin wird es nicht sein, dafür ist sie bestimmt nicht der Typ.

„Hey Claire! Ich bin Terry, Terry Boots und das da ist Luna Lovegood.", sagt ein Kerl, der sich an Johns Platz gesetzt hat. Wenigstens hängen seine Augen nicht in meinem Ausschnitt, kleiner Pluspunkt für Terry. Er erwartet anscheinend auch nicht, dass ich irgendetwas sage, denn: „Hier, die Hühnerspieße, die musst du unbedingt probieren!" und er hält mir ein goldbraun geratenes Stück Fleisch unter die Nase. Spüre, wie sich mein Magen vor Ekel zusammenzieht.

„Danke, aber ich esse kein Fleisch."

Offensichtlich habe ich französisch gesprochen, denn auf einmal starren mich alle entgeistert an. Oder habe ich ein Furunkel auf der Nase?

„Du isst kein Fleisch?", fragt Terry. Offensichtlich habe ich ein Furunkel.

„Habe ich doch gesagt, oder?", schaffe es, meine Stimme gelangweilt klingen zu lassen, während ich mir über das eventuelle Furunkel auf meiner Nase Gedanken zu machen. Habe ich noch irgendeine Salbe dagegen?

„Aber … aber warum isst du kein Fleisch?", fragt irgendein Mädchen neben Terry.

Oh nein. Nicht wieder die Diskussion! Meine Güte, sitze ich hier meiner achtzigjährigen Großmutter gegenüber oder Menschen in meiner Altersklasse?

„Weil ich Fleisch widerlich finde. Ich finde die Vorstellung, dass wegen mir ein Tier sterben muss, widerlich. Ich finde die Vorstellung, wie es zerlegt wird, widerlich und ich finde die Vorstellung, dass ich eine Leiche esse, widerlich."

Habe einen dozierenden Tonfall angenommen und beobachte mit einem innerlichen Grinsen, wie das Mädchen neben Terry angewidert auf ihr Steak guckt.

„Dann bist du nicht anfällig für Schlickschlumpfe. Mein Vater sagt, dass die nur Fleischfresser bevorzugen." Habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass Luna ihr knalliges Magazin weggelegt und mir zugehört hat.

„Was sind … Schlickschlumpfe?", meine Augenbrauen schweben bestimmt über meinem Kopf.

„Ach, unwichtig.", sagt Terry, während er meine Augenbrauen ungläubig mustert. „Du wirkst wie Snape, wenn du das machst. Oder? Sieht sie nicht aus wie Snape?"

„Sie sitzt dir gegenüber und kann jedes Wort verstehen!", huch. Klinge ich wirklich so zynisch? „Und wer ist überhaupt Snape?", schnell ein unverfängliches Thema anschneiden. Huch, offensichtlich ist Snape das Gegenteil von unverfänglich. Alle erstarren.

„Der Professor für Zaubertränke!", alle, außer Luna. Anscheinend jagt ihr der Name keine Angst ein.

Lasse meinen Blick zum Lehrertisch schweifen. Wer sieht da aus wie Zaubertränke?

„Der Typ in schwarz.", sagt das Mädchen neben Terry.

Fokussiere den _Typ in schwarz _an. Hm. Das einzige, was erschreckend an dem Mann scheint, ist, dass er nicht einmal mit circa vierzig Jahren verstanden hat, was Shampoo ist. Uäh … wie lange muss man vor einer Dusche flüchten, um _so _auszusehen?

„Was ist – abgesehen von den Haaren – so schlimm an ihm?", frage ich verwirrt und ausnahmslos _alle _am Tisch starren mich an, als hätte ich gesagt, ich würde Voldemort wiederbeleben.

„Er … ist ein Ekel! Ungerecht! Drangsaliert alle, die nicht aus Slytherin sind! Sadist! Ex-Todesser!" Terry macht eine Handbewegung, gerade so, als wären Snapes Untaten unendlich fortzusetzen. Wahrscheinlich ist seine ganze Existenz ein Fehler.

„Du wirst ihn morgen erleben, in Tränke!", sagt das Mädchen neben Terry (sollte sie langsam mal nach ihrem Namen fragen), während sie auf meinen Stundenplan schielt. Gute Idee, den sollte ich vielleicht wirklich mal anschauen.

Während ich meine ersten beiden Stunden für morgen – Zaubertränke – lese, überkommt mich ein ungutes Gefühl. Eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf sagt mir, dass das nicht so entspannend wie auf Beauxbatons wird, wo lediglich _Theorie der Tränke _gelehrt wird. Was, wenn der Unterricht hier sowohl theoretisch als auch praktisch ist? Was, wenn wir die Zutaten selber herstellen müssen? Wenn ich irgendwelche Regenwürmer zerstückeln soll? Merke, wie ich grün im Gesicht werde. Warum hab ich das Fach überhaupt gewählt? Gut, ich war immer überdurchschnittlich begabt … Eine leise Stimme in meinem Hinterkopf sagte mir, dass diese Zeiten nun endgültig vorbei wären.

Nach dem Abendessen gehen wir gemeinsam in die Schlafsäle, natürlich schlafen Jungen und Mädchen getrennt. Habe ein Zimmer zusammen mit Luna und Padma, das Mädchen, was neben Terry gesessen hatte. Das letzte, woran ich vor dem Einschlafen denke, sind Snapes fettige Haare und die Angst, die alle vor ihm haben.

***

Sitze am Frühstückstisch und versuche vorsichtig, meine Augen zu öffnen. Anscheinend hat mein unmittelbares Umfeld bemerkt, dass man mich bis zu meiner dritten Tasse grünen Tees in Ruhe lassen sollte, zumindest sitze ich recht einsam am Ende der Tafel. Vielleicht hätte ich Terry nicht einen _aufdringlichen Lackaffen_ nennen sollen. Vielleicht hätte ich auch Padma vor dem Frühstück nicht erklären sollen, dass es egal sei, wie lange sie vor dem Spiegel stehe, da sich vom bloßen Draufstarren auch keine Pickel beseitigen ließen. Vielleicht hätte ich auch John, dem Gaffer von gestern Abend nicht gleich Froschaugen anhexen sollen.

Mittlerweile steht die vierte Tasse grüner Tee vor mir und dampft vor sich hin. Langsam erwachen auch meine Lebensgeister. Wenigstens bei Terry und Padma werde ich mich entschuldigen, immerhin waren sie gestern einigermaßen freundlich. „_Furunculus_", sagt eine verträumte Stimme neben mir plötzlich.

„Hä?", habe auch schon mal intelligenter geklungen.

„_Furunculus! _Das ist der Spruch, mit dem man Pickel beseitigt. Du hast dich vorhin mit Padma darüber unterhalten.", Luna hat anscheinend noch niemand den feinen Unterschied zwischen Unterhaltung und Beleidigung erklärt.

„Ah … gut.", ich weiß ehrlich nicht, was ich sagen soll.

„Es ist spät, wir sollten in den Kerker", zum Glück scheint Luna meine vorübergehende Kommunikationsunfähigkeit nicht weiter zu beachten. Na gut, dann wollen wir mal zu Snape, der ungewaschenen Kellerassel. Eigentlich ein gutes Schimpfwort für den Professor, da Kellerasseln das Wasser meiden, denke ich noch.

Luna schließt sich dem kleinen Pulk an, der Richtung Kerker zieht und wird von den meisten ignoriert. Ich trabe ihr hinterher, was soll ich auch sonst tun? Dann begrüßt sie freudig das Mädchen, was ich für Hermione Granger halte. An ihr klebt wieder der Rothaarige. Wenn der mein Freund wäre, würde ich auch so genervt gucken. Dann kommen noch zwei Leute dazu, der eine mit Narbe, bestimmt Harry Potter (ob er erwartet, dass ich ehrfürchtig auf den Boden vor ihm falle?) und ein Mädchen mit flammend roten Haaren, genauso rot wie die von dem Typ, der an Hermione dranhängt.

Stehe ein bisschen verloren in der Gegend rum, während die fünf miteinander reden und dann ist plötzlich Stille und alle Augen wenden sich auf mich. Huch? Hab ich was im Gesicht? Dann kommt das Mädchen auf mich zu: „Hallo, ich bin Hermione und das –", sie zeigt kurz auf den Typ, der seine Hände in ihre Hüften krallt, als wären die ein Sofakissen, „- ist Ron! Ach ja und die beiden, die neben Luna stehen, sind Harry und Ginny!", die zwei gucken kurz zu mir und winken. „Hey!", sage ich, komme mir blöd vor, jemanden zuzuwinken, der so kurz vor mir steht.

„Cooler Fluch, den du Miller aufgehalst hast!", sagt Ron. Meine Güte, der Kerl sieht nicht nur dämlich aus, er klingt auch noch so! Und Miller? Wer ist Miller? Haben die hier keine Vornamen?

„Ron, du weißt, dass das nicht in Ordnung war!", sagt Hermione und klingt wie ein Lehrer. Meine Güte, welchen Stock hat die denn verschluckt?

„Ja…", sagt Ron kleinlaut. Eindeutig, Ron ist schreiend weggerannt, als das Hirn an die Menschen verteilt wurde …

„Wie gefällt es dir auf Hogwarts?", fragt Harry, der sich zu uns gestellt hat.

„Hm, weiß nich. Bin erst seit gestern Abend hier, aber was ich bisher gesehen hab, war in Ordnung.", zaubere ein unsicheres Grinsen auf mein Gesicht.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich dir nachher alles zeigen. Und dann kannst du mir auch von Beauxbatons erzählen, wie ich gehört habe, ist da vieles so anders als auf Hogwarts." Hermione schaut mich an, wie ein Kind, das sein neues Lieblingsspielzeug betrachtet.

„Ähm … ja. Momentan würde ich einfach nur gern wissen, wo die Kerker sind.", sage ich, weil Luna verschwunden ist.

„Oh! Du hast jetzt Zaubertränke?", Hermione grinst breit.

„Würde ich sonst nach dem Kerker fragen?", langsam aber sicher nervt mich diese Art, Offensichtliches zu sagen. Erst Terry, jetzt Hermione. Wie soll das nur weitergehen?

„Aber na klar. Los komm, wir müssen auch runter!", sagt Hermione ein bisschen verunsichert und deutet auf Ginny und Harry. Ron bleibt stehen und sieht sie bedauernd an. „Pass auf euch auf, dass euch die Fledermaus nicht frisst!", sagt er grinsend, bevor er Hermione in seine Arme schließt und küsst, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe. Meine Güte! Nach zwei Stunden wird er sie wiedersehen!

Gehen die Kerkertreppen nach unten, bis für vor dem Klassenzimmer stehen bleiben. Meine Güte, ist das finster hier. Wir stellen uns wieder zu Luna, die sich gerade mit einem großen, irgendwie tollpatschig aussehenden Jungen unterhält. „Das ist Neville Longbottom!", sagt Hermione und Neville schüttelt mir die Hand.

„Neville? Was machst du denn hier? Du hattest doch kein _Ohnegleichen_?", Ginny klingt völlig überrascht, aber nicht halb so blöd wie ihr Bruder, obwohl ihre Frage sein geistiges Ausdrucksvermögen nicht wirklich übertrumpft.

„Na ja, ich will Heiler werden und da brauch ich Tränke einfach. Und irgendwie hat es Professor Dumbledore geschafft, Snape zu überzeugen, dass ich in seinen Kurs darf …", Neville sieht irgendwie nervös aus und auch irgendwie nicht gerade erfreut. Dann kracht hinter uns eine Tür ins Schloss und etwas Riesiges, Schwarzes zieht auf uns zu. Und Neville wird bleich, na ja, um die Nase sammelt sich ein leichter Grünton an.

***

***Aufgeregt im Zimmer hin und herschleicht* Gefällt's euch? Wollt ihr mehr von Claire hören oder lieber nicht?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey!**

**Danke an die beiden Reviewschreiber (: - würde mich übrigens sehr freuen, wenn sich ein paar mehr Leser nach dem Lesen ans Schreiben machen würden, um mir ihre Meinung zu sagen ;)**

**greta-serebro: **Dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl – viel Spaß beim 2. Kapitel (:

**blaue-banane: **Hehe! Noch ein Morgenmuffel – uns gehört die Welt *muhaha* ^^

*******

**Kapitel zwei - Nichts ist, wie es scheint**

Kann gar nicht so schnell gucken, aber auf einmal fliegt die Kerkertür auf und Snape lässt uns rein. Suche mir schnell einen Platz am Fenster, bei soviel Dunkelheit wie hier drin ist, kann ein Platz am Fenster nicht schaden. Luna und Neville hocken sich neben mich und vor uns sichern sich Hermione, Harry und Ginny ihre Plätze. Niemand redet, total gruslig, dieses Kollektivschweigen, also, es ist ja nicht nur schweigen, ich schwöre, kaum jemand atmet laut. Neville hat sogar die Luft angehalten, wie ich an seinem nun leicht bläulich anlaufenden Gesicht sehen kann. Meine Güte, der Kerl macht sich gleich in die Hose!

„Ah … unsere neue … Schülerin!" Habe gar nicht gemerkt, dass Snape an sein Pult gegangen ist. Und wow … Hat _der_ Mann wirklich _so_ eine Stimme? So sanft und erotisch … Muss wirklich Ironie des Schicksals sein, jemandem so ein Aussehen und so eine Stimme zu geben. Zugegeben, mir wird etwas warm, als er so näher kommt und sich drohend vor mir aufrichtet. Steh ich jetzt etwa auf Dominanz?

„Gleich am ersten Schultag mit Flüchen um sich werfen … Soso. Nun, wo liegen denn Ihre anderen Fähigkeiten verborgen?", wenn er weiter mit der Stimme auf mich einredet, werde ich schmelzen. Ehrlich. Andererseits, was er so von sich gibt, ist einfach langweilig doppeldeutig … _Lahmer Flirtversuch, Professor Snape!_

Hups! Hab ich das tatsächlich ausgesprochen? Schaue mich kurz um, Neville sieht aus, als würden ihn zehn Cruciatus-Flüche auf einmal treffen, Hermione hat sich die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen, Ginny ist der Kiefer nach unten geklappt, Harry grinst ungläubig und irgendein anderes Mädchen weiter vorn hat entsetzt aufgeschrien. Na hoppala! Das wollte ich aber wirklich nicht. Sollte unbedingt lernen, mein Mundwerk zu kontrollieren. Der Blick in Snapes Gesicht, was irgendwie ungesund rot aussieht, sagt mir, dass es dazu eindeutig zu spät ist. Wahrscheinlich zückt er gleich seinen Zauberstab und quält mich zu Tode.

Luna spielt mit ihrem Kettenanhänger. Interessantes Teil, so schön … ähm … eckig und grün. Was soll das eigentlich darstellen? Falls ich die Stunden tatsächlich überleben sollte, werde ich sie fragen. Aber dennoch, die vier Ecken des Anhängers sind so spannend, viel spannender als Snapes Gesicht, in das ich mich mittlerweile nicht mehr zu gucken getraue. Warum sagt er nicht irgendwas? Bereitet mir ein Ende oder so? Diese Stille macht mich wahnsinnig!

„Nun … Miss … Diamond …" Wow. Ich muss überleben, nur um weiterhin zu hören, wie er meinen Namen flüstert. So mühsam beherrscht und weich … Ob er französische Vorfahren hat? Sollte ihn mal fragen …

„Sind Sie so von sich überzeugt, dass Sie meinen, _ich _würde mit _Ihnen_ flirten?" Na ja … Warum eigentlich nicht? Wage es weiterhin nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen und außerdem erkenne ich rhetorische Fragen auf hundert Meter Entfernung. „50 Punkte von Ravenclaw wegen Ihrem losen Mundwerk und heute Abend Strafarbeit, eine Woche lang ab 20:00 hier, im Kerker!", presst er mühsam beherrscht hervor. Wahrscheinlich bin ich ganz gut weggekommen. Was interessieren mich Hauspunkte? Und eine Woche lang Strafarbeit? So schlimm wird's schon nicht. Hoffe ich.

Löse meinen Blick wieder von Lunas Kettenanhänger und sehe in Snapes dunkle Augen. „Ja, Professor Snape!" Am besten, ich versuche, so unterwürfig wie möglich zu sein. Will ihn nicht noch mehr provozieren.

„Schlagen Sie Ihre Bücher auf Seite 467 auf und brauen Sie den Trank! Abgabe nach Ende der zwei Stunden, MIT Bewertung." Snape steht am Pult, die Arme vor der Brust verschlungen. Meine Güte, heißt der Mann mit zweitem Vornamen _Macho_? Hups, er sieht mich an, habe ich etwa schon wieder laut gedacht? Kurzer Blick auf Neville, aber der schaut verzweifelt auf das, was in seinem Buch steht. Und auch die anderen scheinen nicht, als hätte ich irgendwas Unpassendes gesagt. Warum schaut Snape dann so böse? Spüre plötzlich, wie jemand versucht, in meine Gedanken einzudringen. Grr. Wer im Raum ist so blöd? Okklumentik wird auf Beauxbatons nun wirklich zum Erbrechen gelehrt. Verschließe meinen Geist und schaue im Raum nach Leuten, die schwer konzentriert gucken. Niemand. Schiele unter den Wimpern zu Snape, der schaut auch unbeteiligt.

„Miss Diamond!", da ist er wieder, dieser kleine Schauer über meinem Rücken, wenn Snape mit mir redet. „Was ist? Brauchen Sie eine Extraeinladung? Fangen Sie gefälligst an!"

Was? Huch! Der Trank. Verdammt. Praxis. Habe noch nie in meinem Leben einen Trank gebraut und war der Meinung, dass das andere tun können. Ich werde keinen armen Regenwurm zerkleinern. OH NEIN! Habe gerade das Rezept gelesen. Tränkebrauen ist eindeutig nichts für Vegetarierinnen. Ein Stück Drachenleber, Flubberwürmer, Innereien eines Igels. Uärgh. Sehe gerade, wie Neville mit einem Skalpell einem putzigen kleinen Würmchen den Kopf absäbelt. Soviel Kaltblütigkeit hätte ich dem schüchtern wirkenden Gryffindor gar nicht zugetraut. Auch Harry, der Weltenretter. Wie der den armen Igel ausweidet … Kann gar nicht hingucken, mir wird allein bei dem Geräusch, welches das Skalpell beim Zerschneiden von Haut verursacht, schlecht.

„Miss Diamond! Fangen! Sie! an!", Snapes wütende Stimme ist meinem Gesicht recht nah und ich schau immer noch wie paralysiert in mein Buch. Besser, als in seine Augen. „Los! Ich will sehen, ob Sie Ihre Note in Beauxbatons tatsächlich mit guter Arbeit verdient haben!" Denkt der Kerl wirklich, ich würde zu unlauteren Mitteln greifen, um meine Noten zu verbessern? Womöglich mit einem Lehrer schlafen. Denke an Monsieur Doisvoir, meinen ehemaligen Tränkelehrer, der wahrscheinlich noch älter als Dumbledore ist und mir wird noch schlechter.

„Kann nicht!", presse ich verzweifelt hervor.

„Was? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden, Miss Diamond!", rattert seine kalte, höhnische Stimme an meinem Unterbewusstsein. _Das _ist jetzt wirklich ganz und gar unerotisch! Recke mich, ignoriere, wie Luna gerade eine hübsche Schnecke der Länge nach aufschlitzt und sehe in Snapes Augen: „Ich sagte, dass ich das nicht tun kann!". Klang meine Stimme ehrlich so fest? Werde Hermione nach der Stunde fragen müssen.

„Sie können nicht?", hat Hogwarts ein Rekordbuch? Wahrscheinlich habe ich da – den Blicken meiner Mitschüler nach – einen Eintrag verdient. Eine Stunde bei Snape und ich hab ihn fassungslos gekriegt!

„Ich werde kein Tier aufschlitzen, ausweiden oder zerquetschen.", sage ich mit fester Stimme.

Neville hat mal wieder die Luft angehalten und auch der Rest des Raumes scheint erstarrt, nicht einmal die Flüssigkeiten in den Kesseln blubbern vor sich hin.

„WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH EIGENTLICH?", brüllt Snape los. Schwache Nerven hat der Mann … „Sie werden sich jetzt die Zutaten holen und diesen verdammten Trank fertigstellen!"

„Nein, Professor Snape. Ich werde kein unschuldiges Wesen zu Forschungszwecken missbrauchen." Ernte einen bewundernden Blick von Hermione.

„Jetzt hören Sie mal zu! Sie werden meinen Unterricht nicht benutzen, um ihre kleinen exzentrischen Neigungen auszuleben!". Huch? Exzentrische Neigungen? Ich ziehe meinen Hut, Professor Snape! Meine Akte haben Sie jedenfalls gelesen. „Außerdem sind unsere Ingredienzien bereits tot, wie Sie sicher festgestellt haben!", er lächelt mich höhnisch an.

„Ich werde trotzdem keines anrühren!" wunderbar. Ich klinge wie ein verheultes Kleinkind. Aber ich bin gewissermaßen im Krieg, da sind alle Mittel erlaubt! Außerdem kann ich wirklich nicht. Snape sieht mich an, als würde er mich notfalls dazu zwingen, einen Flubberwurm zu vierteilen, und zwar solange, bis ich mich nicht mehr davor ekle.

„Schön … Miss Diamond! Dann werden Sie sich jetzt hierher setzen und mir aufschreiben, was Sie tun würden, wenn Sie sich nicht ekeln würden, ein paar Würmer zu zerteilen!" Huch? Was haben die denn alle, der Mann ist doch gar nicht so ein Unmensch. Eigentlich ganz hilfsbereit, wenn man erst mal weiß, wie man mit ihm umgehen muss. Die anderen im Raum sehen mich an, als würden sie mir gleich an die Kehle springen. Tja, Jungs und Mädels! Ich hab's halt drauf! Ich kann sogar Professor Snape bändigen!

***

„Wie … Was hast du getan, dass er so einfach nachgibt?", fragt mich Neville ehrfürchtig nach der Stunde, als wir außer Hörweite des Kerkers sind.

„Keine Ahnung. Muss mein überwältigender Charme sein!", Hermione sieht mich plötzlich nicht mehr wie das Lieblingsspielzeug an, sondern eher so, als würde ich mich vor ihren Augen in eine Spinne verwandeln. Huch! Mademoiselle versteht wirklich keinerlei Ironie und wirft sich in Ronnie-Spatzies Arme, der sie an sich drückt, als hätten sie sich ein halbes Jahrhundert nicht mehr gesehen. Vielleicht bin ich in der Hinsicht unfair, immerhin haben die beiden einen Krieg zusammen durchgestanden, da ist es eigentlich nachvollziehbar, wenn man … anhänglicher wird.

***

„DU HASCHT WASCH?", fragt Ron beim Mittagessen, während sein Hühnerfrikassee aus seinem Mund quillt. Drehe mich angewidert weg. Der Junge hat kein Benehmen! Widerlich sowas! Warum hab ich mich auch von Luna überzeugen lassen, mich mit ihr an den Gryffindortisch zu setzen? Bin dem vorangegangen Gespräch nicht gefolgt, aber ich habe die Vermutung, dass es um meinen kleinen Disput mit Professor Snape geht.

„Ja, sie hat gesagt, _Ich werde kein Tier aufschlitzen, ausweiden oder zerquetschen _und dann hat Snape sie alles schriftlich machen lassen!" Hermione schaut mich wieder wie das Lieblingsspielzeug an. Hm, eigentlich war mir die Spinne lieber … „Sag mal, du setzt dich also für unterdrückte, wehrlose Lebewesen ein? Ich hab da so ein Hauselfenprojekt …" Sehe, wie Ron und Harry die Augen verdrehen, während Hermione offensichtlich eine Verbündete in mir zu finden glaubt.

„Ach?", sage ich, um irgendwas zu sagen. Eigentlich würde ich ja lieber den Nudelsalat in mich reinstopfen, als über Rechte _unterdrückter, wehrloser Lebewesen _zu diskutieren.

„Ja, ich befreie Hauselfen!"

Hat dem Mädel eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass sie über die Maßen putzig ist? Hauselfen befreien. Huste vorsichtshalber, damit sie nicht merkt, dass ich fast loslachen muss. Hermione-Spatzi würde sich aber umgucken, wenn der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum im Chaos versinkt, nur weil die Hauselfen frei sind und nicht mehr zur Arbeit kommen. Oder denkt sie tatsächlich, die hochwohlgeborenen Zauberer würden dann ihren Müll selber wegräumen? Staubwischen, am besten mit Aufsätzen für Professor Snape? Sehe in ihr Gesicht und merke, dass es sinnlos ist, ihr zu widersprechen. Außerdem wirft mir Ginny einen mehr als warnenden Blick zu, wahrscheinlich sieht man mir an, was ich wirklich von Hermiones Hauselfenprojekt halte.

„Aha. Interessant.", sage ich deswegen und finde die Spirelli-Nudeln auf meinem Teller faszinierend.

„Du könntest mir doch helfen. Ich brauche Hilfe beim Hüte stricken!"

WAS? Dieses Mädchen will wirklich, dass ich, Claire Diamond, Stricknadeln in die Hand nehme und irgendwelche Hüte für irgendwelche Hauselfen stricke? Harry und Ron glucksen in ihr Hühnerfrikassee und Ginny unterhält sich unauffällig auffällig mit Luna. Offenbar kennen die vier Gespräche wie dieses und haben sich wahrscheinlich schon erfolgreich vom Hüte stricken befreit.

„Hüte … stricken? Und dann? Rennst du dann damit in Küche und drückst sie den Elfen in Hand und _plopp_ sind sie frei?", muss es eindeutig perfektionieren, mit meiner Stimme umzugehen, klinge eindeutig zu sarkastisch.

„Nein, nein. Sie wollen ja nichts annehmen, sie sind so bescheiden. Ich verstecke sie im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors unter Müll und wenn sie den aufheben, dann finden sie die Hüte und sind frei."

Meine Güte, es wäre lustig, wenn sie nicht so überzeugt klänge. Anscheinend glaubt sie wirklich, dass sich die Hauselfen über Freiheit freuen.

„Wie … unauffällig", sage ich mit hochgehobenen Augenbrauen.

„Merlins Eier! Sie sieht aus wie Snape, wenn sie das macht! Und sie redet auch fast schon wie er! Hast du das bemerkt, Harry?", noch eine Oktave höher und ich würde behaupten, Ron winselt. Haben die hier alle gar keine Manieren?

„Es gehört sich eindeutig nicht, wenn man von Anwesenden in der dritten Person spricht", sage ich so kalt wie möglich. Wow, klingt wirklich so, als ob alles im Umkreis von zehn Metern gefrieren könnte.

„Ähm … Sorry!" Ron WINSELT! Der Kerl ist wirklich armseliger als armselig. Wie hat der einen Krieg überlebt?

Gucke ihn noch mal böse an und rausche davon, zu Geschichte der Zauberei. Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich noch, wie die vier die Köpfe zusammenstecken. Na ja, Luna nicht, die liest ihr Magazin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Huhu! Hat ein bisschen länger gedauert mit meinem Update – hab's ein bisschen vergessen … Aber es geht weiter! Danke für eure lieben Reviews (:**

**CaroloveSeverus: ***Dir ein Taschentuch zum Tränenabwischen reicht* Freut mich, dass du hierhergefunden hast ;) und keine Sorge: Claire wird noch oft laut denken – das kann ich ihr nicht nehmen.

**greta-serebro: **Danke für den Hinweis – ich werde mal schauen, was sich ändern lässt (aber ich schreib sooo gern in Ellipsen ;) )

**blaue-banane: **Oh nein! Für Entzugserscheinungen will ich natürlich nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden können, also weiter geht's *g*

**Miss Perenelle: **Danke! Freut mich sehr, dass du ihren Humor magst – in dem Kapitel wird es gleich die geballte Ladung davon geben ;)

*******

**Kapitel drei – Verfluchte Verwünschungen!**

Wer ist eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen, einen Geist als Lehrer einzustellen? Langweile mich seit knapp zwei Stunden in diesem Kurs und anscheinend bin ich nicht allein. Irgendwie macht jeder, was er will, aber nicht, was er soll. Allerdings bin ich wiederrum allein, da weder Hermione noch ihr Anhängsel noch Ginny oder Luna oder sonst wer, den ich bereits kennengelernt hab, Geschichte gewählt haben. Schlaue Kinder! Merke, wie mich einer der Typen aus der hinteren Reihe angafft. Hab ihn heute glaub ich beim Mittag am Slytherintisch gesehen. Komischer Kerl, sieht aus, als würde er morgens Gel statt Wasser zum Haare waschen verwenden. Kalte, blaue Augen, arrogant-aristokratische Haltung. Ich tippe auf Reinblüter. Allerdings sieht er ein bisschen geknickt aus.

Schrecke hoch, als sich eine Pergamentschlange um mein Handgelenk wickelt und von da auf den Tisch schlängelt. Wie subtil. Zischend öffnet sie sich und so kann ich ihre Nachricht lesen.

_Diamond, wer sich mit Dreck abgibt, wird selbst zu Dreck! Draco_

Draco. Ja, wer so heißt, ist schon irgendwie vom Schicksal geschlagen. Ich habe einen Vornamen, du Idiot! Bin ich hier eigentlich nur von Kleingeistern umgeben? Und überhaupt: Dreck! Eine Claire Diamond gibt sich nicht mit Dreck ab! Niemand beleidigt die Menschen, die sich um Claire Diamond scharen! Muss fies grinsen. Habe da gerade eine Idee.

Beobachte neugierig, wie mein Rabe auf Dracos Schulter landet und an seinem Ohrläppchen knabbert. Ja Junge, ich kann auch Papier magisch falten, also glotz nicht so blöd! Na ja, ich habe seinen Zauber ein bisschen perfektioniert … Grinse schadenfroh, als mein Rabe plötzlich lautstark auf Dracos bis dahin makellosen Umhang kackt und dazu lauthals krächzt:

„_Dreck zu Dreck!" _

Gelächter macht sich im Raum breit, na ja, zumindest unter den Nicht-Slytherins. Die Slytherins mahlen mit den Zähnen, der fette Typ neben Draco zieht sogar den Zauberstab und richtet ihn auf mich. Whoops, Kinder! Ruhig bleiben!

Binns ist aus seiner Vorratter-Trance erwacht und sieht sich verwirrt im Raum um. Anscheinend hat er keine Ahnung, wie er die Situation unter Kontrolle bringen kann. Lehne mich entspannt zurück und überlasse alles dem Chaos. Ein paar der Slytherins verfluchen Ravenclaws. Sehe, wie der fette Typ neben Draco aufsteht und auf mich zurollt. Bedrohlich mit seinem Zauberstab wackelnd. Einen gut angesetzten – zugegebenermaßen – schwarzmagischen Fluch (aus Tantchens Hausgebrauch) später liegt er am Boden und röchelt.

Dann ist auf einmal alles ganz still. Außer dem fetten Typen, der anscheinend versucht, meinen Fluch mit Keuchen loszuwerden. Dummer Junge! Alle sehen plötzlich völlig geschockt zur Tür. Was da wohl so spannendes passiert? Drehe mich langsam um und sehe Snape in die Augen. Was macht denn der hier? Neben ihm steht Flitwick. Whoops … Wo kommen die denn so plötzlich her? Da geht mir ein Licht auf; immerhin sind hier Ravenclaws und Slytherins am – ich nenn es mal – kämpfen. Und Flitwick ist unser Hauslehrer. Also wird Snape … Man hat dem Mann ein Haus anvertraut? Wahnsinn. Hätte ich ja nicht gemacht.

Der fette Kerl liegt immer noch am Boden, hat aber das Röcheln aufgegeben und beschränkt sich darauf, blau anzulaufen. Bekomme ein schlechtes Gewissen, sollte ihn stoppen, bevor einer der Lehrer einen _Finite _spricht, der würde sich recht bösartig auswirken … Will gerade meinen Zauberstab zücken, als Snape vorspringt und den Fluch fachmännisch aufhebt. Wow, Professor. Für einen Tränkemeister kennen Sie sich erstaunlich gut mit schwarzmagischen Flüchen aus. Halt? Was hatte Terry gestern gesagt? _Ex-Todesser? _Das würde eventuell einiges klären.

Plötzlich dreht er sich um und funkelt mich böse an. Habe mich wohl selber verraten, als ich den Zauberstab drehen wollte. Was muss ich auch immer so blöde Flüche verwenden? Ein einfacher Kitzelfluch hätte völlig ausgereicht … Allerdings habe ich so gleich allen gezeigt, dass mit mir eher weniger gut Kirschen essen ist.

„WAS FÄLLT IHNEN EIN?", brüllt Snape plötzlich los. Der Mann ist wirklich unbeherrscht. Wahrscheinlich hat er zu wenig Sex. Muss grinsen. Keine gute Idee, wie mir das zornfunkelnde Antlitz meines Professors zeigt. Merlin … Rette mich!

Anscheinend hilft mein kleines Stoßgebet, denn Flitwick tritt neben Snape und sieht mich aus großen Augen an.

„In mein Büro – sofort!", piepst er. Glaube, er hat ein klein wenig Angst vor mir.

Brav dackele ich dem kleinen Magier hinterher. Uns folgen Snape und der fette Kerl. Sieht doch eigentlich schon wieder ganz gut aus. Also, zumindest ist er nicht mehr blau im Gesicht. Von gut aussehen kann man bei dem Kerl ja nicht reden. Außer man nimmt die Aussehensskala eines Schweins. Da würde er bei mir eine glatte neun bei einer Messlatte von null bis zehn schaffen.

Flitwick bleibt mitten im Gang stehen und ich renne fast auf ihn drauf. Ich glaube, Snape hat's bemerkt, denn er guckt noch ein bisschen finsterer. Mir egal, denn plötzlich schiebt sich der Wandteppich zur Seite und eine schicke Holztür kommt zum Vorschein. Flitwick drückt die Klinke, die irgendwann einmal jemand auf seine Größe montiert haben muss (oder passt sie sich automatisch dem Besitzer des Raumes dahinter an?) und ein paar Minuten später stehen wir im Büro des Zauberkunstprofessors.

„Setzen Sie sich doch!", sagt Flitwick, noch immer leicht zittrig, und beschwört zwei weitere Stühle für den fetten Kerl und Snape herauf. Ich lasse mich auf den fallen, der schon beim Eintreten vor Flitwicks Schreibtisch stand. Snape guckt noch eine Nuance böser. Muss damit zusammenhängen, dass er und der Slytherin Holzstühle für Menschen mit Flitwicks Größe haben und ich mich in einem gemütlichen, großen Ohrenbackensessel breit machen kann.

„Bitte, Miss Diamond, erzählen Sie doch, was in Geschichte der Zauberei passiert ist!", Flitwick scheint wirklich völlig von der Rolle. Wahrscheinlich hat er sowas noch nie miterlebt. Oder zumindest war noch nie sein eigenes Haus so direkt involviert. Reiße mich also zusammen und zeige mich von meiner besten Berichterstatterinnenseite. Langweilt Snape offensichtlich. Oder der Stuhl ist wirklich unbequem. Zumindest funkelt er mich böse an. Vielleicht ist das seine Version des Todesblickes. Nein mein Guter, da hab ich schon schlimmere gesehen!

Komme zu der Stelle, die selbst Snape zu interessieren scheint. Mein vermeintlicher Angriff auf den fetten Kerl neben ihm, dessen Stuhl bedrohlich ächzt. Schildere, dass ich mich nur gewehrt habe.

„Sie wollen meinem Schüler also unterstellen, dass er sie angreifen wollte?", fragt Snape leise und bedrohlich und sieht mir verächtlich in die Augen. JETZT hab ich doch ein klein wenig Angst vor ihm.

„Ja.", sage ich, „und ich sagte nicht, dass er mich angreifen WOLLTE, sondern dass er mich angegriffen HAT!", füge ich hinzu und irgendwie sieht Flitwick ein wenig erleichterter aus.

„Und da hat Ihnen natürlich kein einfacher _Protego _gereicht?", bohrt Snape auf diese beängstigende Art weiter.

„Nein. Schließlich wollte ich mich verteidigen. Wer weiß, was er-", ich deute auf den fetten Kerl, der bei der bloßen Handbewegung ängstlich guckt und sich eine Sekunde lang an Snapes Umhang festkrallt, „sonst getan hätte!"

„Und ein _Expelliarmus _ist Ihnen nicht eingefallen?", fragt Snape ein wenig lauter, sodass ich seine Wut fast körperlich spüre.

„Nein.", sage ich kleinlaut und blicke zu Boden.

„Woher kennen Sie solche Flüche?", fragt nun Flitwick.

„Von … zu Hause?"

„Ach ja! Sie wollen mir weiß machen, dass Ihre Eltern zu Hause mit Flüchen wie diesen um sich werfen?", fragt Snape spöttisch und guckt immer noch bedrohlich.

„Na ja …", was soll ich sagen? ‚Meine Mutter nutzt den zum Ratten töten'? Das würde ein schlechtes Bild auf meine Absichten werfen. Ich hatte ehrlich niemals vor, den fetten Kerl umzubringen.

„Antworten Sie auf Professor Snapes Frage!", ermahnt mich Flitwick und sieht mich misstrauisch an. Offensichtlich ist er nicht mehr ganz so froh, dass ich in seinem Haus bin.

„Meine Mutter hat ihn mir mal gezeigt …"

„Und sie hat Ihnen natürlich nicht erklärt, dass der Fluch zum Töten verwendet wird?", worauf will Snape raus? Will er mir einen Mordversuch anhängen?

„Soweit hätte ich es niemals kommen lassen! Ich sagte bereits, ich kann NICHT töten!", sage ich entschieden.

Snape murmelt etwas, was sich wie „und auch nicht besonders gut quälen" anhört, aber ich glaube (HOFFE!), dass ich da was falsch verstanden habe.

„Das wären dann 10 Punkte von Ravenclaw für unfaires Verhalten gegenüber einem Mitschüler und noch einmal 70 Punkte für das Verwenden eines schwarzmagischen Fluchs!", sagt Snape kalt. Momentmal? Ich bekomm 10 Punkte, weil ich den fetten Kerl hätte töten können und 70 wegen dem Fluch, den ich dafür verwendet habe? Flitwick guckt genauso bestürzt wie ich, aber ich glaube, ihm geht es mehr um die verlorenen Hauspunkte.

„Unfair haben Sie sich Mr. Malfoy gegenüber verhalten!", sagt Snape glatt, der anscheinend meinen Gedanken richtig erahnt hat.

„Ich ziehe Slytherin 20 Punkte ab, immerhin haben Ihre Schüler angefangen, die Zauberstäbe zu zücken!", sagt Flitwick und funkelt kampflustig mit den Augen.

„DAS behauptet eine Schülerin Ihres Hauses!", sagt Snape glatt. Moment mal! Will er behaupten, ich wäre parteiisch?

„Nun gut, Mr. Goyle – erzählen Sie uns die Version der Geschichte!", fordert ihn Flitwick auf. Sehe interessiert in das Gesicht des fetten Kerls. Der schaut wieder so aus, als würde eine Welt zusammenbrechen und krallt sich erneut an Snapes Umhang. Dem ist das offensichtlich peinlich und er zieht seinen Umhang ruckartig aus den Fängen Goyles. Der winselt. Sind die Kerle hier alle solche Memmen?

Snape wirft mir einen und-vor-dem-wolltest-du-dich-schützen-Blick zu. Jetzt, wo ich so drüber nachdenke … Den hätte wahrscheinlich schon ein stinknormaler _Protego_ von den Füßen gerissen und für die nächsten Stunden unschädlich gemacht. Grinse innerlich. Soll noch mal wer behaupten, Snape bevorzuge Slytherins. Tief im Inneren scheint er zu wissen, dass sie nichts als Memmen sind.

„Nun, da Mr. Goyle offensichtlich noch mit den Nebenwirkungen des Fluches zu kämpfen hat, schlage ich vor, wir befragen Mr. Malfoy!", schlägt Snape ölig vor.

Irgendwie klingelt die ganze Zeit irgendeins meiner unterbewussten Glöckchen. Malfoy … Etwa Zissys Sohn? Kurze Zeit später tritt der gegelte Typ ins Zimmer. Nach wie vor in dieser arroganten Haltung. Kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Hab ich doch gleich unterbewusst geahnt!

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy. Erzählen Sie uns Ihre Sicht der Geschichtsstunde!", fordert ihn Snape auf, nachdem er seinem Schüler einen schicken Holzstuhl heraufbeschworen hat.

Und Malfoy redet. Und redet. Und redet. Er scheint den Klang seiner Stimme unendlich zu lieben, da er gar nicht mehr damit aufhören kann. Langweile mich etwas und ziehe meinen Zauberstab, um mir ein Glas Wasser zu beschwören. Goyle keucht entsetzt auf und erschüttert damit seinen Stuhl zu sehr, dieser kracht mit einem unschönen Knacken in sich zusammen. _Au revoir, Stuhl! _Goyle guckt blöd aus der Wäsche, als er so plötzlich auf dem Fußboden sitzt. Betrachte fasziniert die Bilder an den Wänden, die nach dieser Erschütterung bedrohlich schaukeln, während ihre Portraits böse und lauthals schimpfen.

„Ich wollte mir lediglich ein Wasser heraufbeschwören", sage ich entschuldigend, als mich Snapes Todesblick und Flitwicks ängstlicher Blick treffen. Und setze mein Vorhaben in die Tat um. Goyle sitzt noch immer bedeppert am Boden und niemand nimmt mehr Notiz von ihm. Tja Junge, du bist so unwichtig, dass sich nicht einmal dein eigener Hauslehrer für dich interessiert! Malfoy redet weiter, nachdem Snape eine entsprechende Geste gemacht hat.

Nach einer halben Unendlichkeit sagt er: „Danke, Mr. Malfoy!" Malfoy grinst, als dürfe er für die Quidditch-Nationalmannschaft von England spielen. Widerlicher Schleimer!

„Nun steht es Aussage gegen Aussage!", sagt Snape. Hat er denn wirklich was anderes erwartet?

„So oder so, die zwanzig Punkte von Slytherins Konto werden abgezogen. Ihre Schüler hätten sich nicht provozieren lassen müssen!", sagt Flitwick wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

Snape sieht aus, als würde er irgendwas Fieses antworten wollen, besinnt sich eines Besseren. „Nun, wenn dem so ist … Mr. Malfoy, Sie werden einen Strafaufsatz schreiben, warum man junge Frauen nicht während des Unterrichts belästigt. Eine Pergamentrolle!"

Malfoy sieht aus, als hätte man ihm eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gegossen. „Aber Sir …"

„Keine Wiederrede!", befiehlt Snape in einer Tonlage, in der ich sicherheitshalber nichts Gegenteiliges sagen würde, „Außerdem erwarte ich von Professor Flitwick, dass er seine Schülerin entsprechend maßregelt!" Ach darum ging es ihm! Hätte ich mir auch gleich denken können.

„Nun, Miss Diamond, Sie werden fünf Rollen Pergament darüber schreiben, weshalb schwarzmagische Flüche nicht ohne genaue Kenntnis der Folgen verwandt werden dürfen!", sagt Flitwick.

„Halten Sie das für gerecht? Ich lasse Mr. Malfoy einen Aufsatz schreiben, nur weil er Miss Diamond _angeblich belästigt _hat und sie – die einen schwarzmagischen Fluch gegen einen Mitschüler gebraucht hat – lassen Sie ebenfalls nur etwas schreiben?", ölt Snape.

Idiot!

„Professor Snape, wie ich meine Schüler bestrafe, ist noch immer meine Sache!", begehrt Flitwick auf. Hätte ihm gar nicht so viel Temperament zugetraut. „Außerdem wird sich Miss Diamond bei Mr. Goyle entschuldigen!"

Oh nein. Das ist unter meiner Würde. Plötzlich hat Goyle wieder die volle Aufmerksamkeit. Innerlich seufze ich laut auf und stehe langsam auf. Als ich auf ihn zugehe, keucht er erschrocken auf. Meine Güte Jungchen, denkst du wirklich, ich würde dich angreifen, solange zwei Lehrer im Raum sind?

„Excusez - moi, Monsieur Goyle!", sage ich hoheitlich und ergreife seine Hand. Nachdem ich kurz in das schwabbelige Fleisch gegriffen hab, lasse ich ihn schnell wieder los. Will mir nichts von ihm wegholen.

Die drei Slytherins erheben sich, um aus Flitwicks Büro zu verschwinden. Als ich ebenfalls abhauen will, ist die Tür verschlossen. „Miss Diamond – auf ein Wort!", sagt Flitwick.

„Was gibt es denn noch, Professor Flitwick? In fünf Minuten fängt Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an."

„Als ob Sie die so dringend nötig hätten!", lächelt er matt, „ich wollte Ihnen nur noch einmal nahe legen, in nächster Zeit bitte auf Flüche dieser Art zu verzichten!"

„Ja, Professor Flitwick, Sir! Es tut mir ehrlich leid. Ich war nur … ich bin nur … etwas aufgeregt in dem Moment gewesen!", druckse ich herum und hoffe, es klingt bedauernd genug. Offensichtlich, denn er lächelt noch einmal aufmunternd und entlässt mich.


End file.
